xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon
Gideon is a mutant, artificially created by Alkali-Transigen to use as a soldier. He possesses the mutant ability of Reptilian Physiology. Biography ''Logan Gideon was created along with April, Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, Tamara, Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura and Logan finally reach Eden, Logan collapses and the mutant children help him up to their hideout by lifting him up on a stretcher. Later on, Logan is nursed back to health by the mutant children. Gideon prepares a serum for Logan and asks Rictor if the dosage is good, but Rictor says that the dosage is too much, and tells Gideon to reduce it. Logan takes the vile of the Mutant Serum from Gideon, surprising the young mutant, and inquires as to where they got it from. Rictor explains it's from where the mutant children all came from: Alkali-Transigen. The doctors would give it to the children when they would fight, as it makes a mutant stronger. Logan quickly points out that the serum makes mutants crazy and it could kill them, but Rictor says it won't if used in small doses before informing Logan that the serum is helping him heal. Logan asks where Laura is, and Bobby tells him that she's sleeping across the room and asks if Logan wants him to wake her up. Logan replies with a no. Afterwards, all the mutant children have dinner outside by a campfire. 2 days later, while Logan was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the 2 mutants exit the room. The next day, Gideon and the other mutant kids begin their hike through the woods to cross the boarder into Canada where they be safe. However, the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce are following them. He is captured with the other mutant kids, except Laura, and taken to Rice. When Logan and Laura then confront the Reavers to save him and the others, Logan shoots Rice and kills him, and Gideon and the kids make their escape. However, Pierce releases Logan's clone, X-24 to fight him. When Pierce tries help X-24, Gideon watches as Bobby, Joey, Delilah and Charlotte to kill Pierce. But X-24 fatally wounds Logan, before Laura kills him with an Adamantium bullet. Gideon along with the other mutant kids, tearfully watch as Logan dies. They then hold a funeral for Logan, then after the funeral, Gideon and the others continue with their way to cross the Canadian boarder. Powers *'Reptillian Physiology''' - Gideon's mutation grants him the characteristics of a reptile which include: reptilian eyes, scaly skin, serrated teeth, and claws. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Attempted Captor **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy and Attempted Captor Trivia *Gideon is the only member of Project X-23 to have non-human characteristics, by having almost lizard like features. *Given that the X-23 children were given their powers and were birthed with the DNA of famous mutants, it's possible that his genetic template may either be Viper or Anole. They all have reptillian-like characteristics, and while not members of the X-Men, like Chris Bradley, it wouldn't be unlikely that Transigen would have been able to acquire either of their DNA at some point. **It's more likely that Anole may be Gideon's "father"/genetic template since their reptilian characteristics are always present. References External links * * Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Male Category:Unusual Features Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Cameo